


Unrequited

by orphan_account



Series: Unrequited [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when Jensen looks at him, Misha can almost convince himself that Jensen knows, that he might even feel the same way. (Drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unrequited

            Sometimes, when Jensen looks at him, Misha can almost convince himself that Jensen knows, that he might even feel the same way. There's a little hint of something in his eyes, a little quirk at the corner of his lips. But it's always gone as soon as he notices it, so he's sure it's just his imagination.  A fool's hope. Because Jensen's married and (probably) straight - although sometimes Misha wonders about that second one - and Misha's not going to push things. He can content himself with flirting with Jensen at conventions, getting a rise out of the audience, and pretending that's all he was aiming for all along. After all, it makes Jensen smile, and in the end that's all Misha wants. Because when Jensen smiles, it doesn't matter how long they've been on set, how much Misha misses his kids, how bad he feels that he's not home much. He still feels all of that, of course, but somehow it doesn't hurt as badly. So things will continue as they always have, and Misha will try not to make his reactions too obvious when he makes Jensen laugh. He'll push down the longing when he kisses Jensen's cheek or neck, pretend he doesn't wish he could spin the other man around and kiss him senseless.

            And when Jensen smiles and chuckles and Misha sees that little hint of something in his eyes, he might indulge himself, just for a second, and let himself hope that one day he'll be able to do just that. 


End file.
